Atrapado por completo
by ninashark
Summary: Ese torpe cuervo... Lo había capturado por completo.


Sujetó firmemente el balón que tenía en sus manos, poniendo presión mientras observaba con enorme curiosidad como el pequeño cuervo de karasuno aleteaba más y más alto.

¿Cómo era posible que un chico de tan corta estatura pudiera saltar el doble o todavía más de lo que debía?

Era sumamente impresionante y kenma no se cansaba de observarlo.

Le era imposible, imposible quitarle los ojos a ese pequeño que a su parecer era un chico realmente ruidoso, pero que había algo que hacia que no parase de pensar en el, que su mente se mantuviera ocupada con solo su simple imagen.

"shoyo es demasiado ruidoso" "shoyo y yo no somos para nada similares" "seria imposible que ambos permaneciéramos en un equipo"

Todas ellas escusas que le daba a su entrometido amigo kuroh, quien no paraba de hacerle la burla con aquel pequeño.

Pero al final, había algo que lo hacia sentir extraño, el que shoyo y el nunca pudiesen coincidir en algo, el que shoyo pudiese volar y el no... El que no pudiese estar junto a el por mas tiempo...

Todo eso lo frustraba, de algún modo sucumbía sus sentidos y lo ponía de mal humor.

No era como si quisiera a ese cuervo...

Claro que no...

¿Por qué es que debería tenerle alguna clase de afecto?

Quizás seria por su sonrisa, o por el brillo que soltaban sus ojos al rematar el balón, o tal vez la manera con la que le hablaba, tan vivaz...

Esas cosas que le hacían imposible dejar de pensar en el.

Era por eso que no dejaba de mirarlo.

"Es imposible que los gatos y los cuervos estén juntos"

Así era como pensaba.

Así era pero...

Era como...

Angustia lo que su pecho sentía al ver como este volaba cada vez más alto...

-shoyo

Lo llamó una vez terminado todo el entrenamiento, encontrándose con el pequeño mientras este se hidrataba con abundante agua.

-dime kenma

Contesto animoso una vez terminado.

-practica tus remates conmigo

Eso lo sorprendió por completo, pues era mas común que Hinata le pidiera a este aquel favor a que el lo hiciera.

-¡claro!

Respondió de inmediato con efusiva felicidad, haciendo que este soltara un leve rubor

"Realmente escandaloso"

Se decía mientras sujetaba su pecho queriendo calmar su ridículo corazón.

Cuando no había nadie en aquel gimnasio, por fin ambos pudieron dar inicio a su práctica.

Kenma comenzó con un pase inicial que fue respondido de inmediato por el pequeño, rematando con fuerza y sonriendo demás por la emoción.

Y kenma lo veía, esa sonrisa que solo a el le dedicaba cuando este le hacia un pase, se sentía único en ese aspecto.

Quizás por eso quiso invitarlo a practicar...

Para sentirse aliviado...

Para su tercer pase, elevo el balón todavía mas alto y fue cuando sintió un tremendo calosfríos cuando shoyo soltó un brillo en su mirar y salto muy alto todavía mas alto que lo usual...

Viéndolo desde abajo como este desprendía sus alas y volaba...

Volaba Lejos de el...

Asustado salto y lo jalo de su pierna, haciendo que este se descontrolara y ambos cayesen al suelo de un golpe.

-auch...

Se quejo el pequeño sobando su cabeza del dolor de aquel golpe, el hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose sumamente frustrado...

-kenma que t-

-de verdad quieres irte tan lejos shoyo?

Lo intervino antes de que le reprochase, sorprendiéndolo fuertemente

-¿qué?

Fue lo único que respondió, haciéndolo enfadar...

Le molestaba su ineptitud

-tu de verdad... ¿No hay algo por lo que quieras quedarte aquí?

Esa era la pregunta, la que estuvo guardándose durante todo el transcurso de aquel campamento de práctica, la que lo sacaría de una vez de su molesta situación.

Lo miro con determinación allí en medio de balones y de un enorme espacio de juego donde su sublime presencia bastaba para llenar aquel gimnasio.

-kenma...

Lo miro preocupado, y tratando de comprender quiso responder

-me gusta estar arriba y ver a todos desde allí...

Sus ojos temblaron de desconsuelo por aquella respuesta, sintiendo un enorme apretujón en su pecho

-pero... Me gusta más cuando aterrizo y mis ojos te buscan sin pensar

Entonces permaneció callado y agacho su cabeza, incontenible ante tanta conmoción.

Se preguntaba que hacer con su desenfrenado corazón y con ese pequeño astuto que le robaba hasta el aliento por su torpeza...

No sabía que hacer ni decir...

Sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su cuerpo juraba que estaba temblando.

-pienso wa~ en verdad me gustan los pases de kenma y entonces mi corazón no puede parar de latir de emoción

Y Hinata no paraba de hablar,

¿Le gustaban sus pases? ¿Eso quería decir que le gustaba?

¿Su corazón no paraba de latir?

¿Qué era exactamente todo eso?

-y cuando me doy cuenta... Realmente añorare regresar aquí otra vez...

¿Regresar?

Levanto su rostro y pudo ver la expresión tan sincera que le dedicó.

Provocando que algo en su estomago revoloteara, entendía entonces las famosas mariposas en el estomago...

-¿quieres regresar? ¿No piensas irte y nunca mas volver?

Debía cerciorarse de que todo fuera cierto al menos para lograr apaciguar su ansiedad, eso o hacerla todavía mas grande.

-pero kenma ¿Por qué dices eso? No me imagino irme y no verte más

Ah...

Esa fue la mejor respuesta...

Y por primera vez de su rostro una sonrisa broto, de alivio...

De poder comprender, que las diferencias no significaban nada para ellos.

De que aquel pequeño cuervo se había ganado el corazón del pequeño gato.

-lo mismo digo

"no imagino no verte mas shoyo"

Lo pensó, pero pudo ser descifrado por Hinata.

-sigamos practicando

Soltó una vez terminando toda aquella plática que lo ponía tenso.

-pero no saltes tan alto, me pones nervioso

Hinata rio y se acerco hasta su persona guindándose de su espalda.

-descuida kenma, no me iré de tu lado

Dijo en su oído, al final de cuenta... Entendía a la perfección lo que kenma quería decir.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ya ponte en posición!

Termino por decir con su rostro más que rojo y caliente...

Ese torpe cuervo...

Lo había capturado por completo.


End file.
